Chuck vs New Directions
by ionaglee
Summary: Team Bartowski go to Lima. set in season three for Chuck and season two for Glee


Chuck vs. the new directions

**Hi guys I recently watched Chuck and I loved it! I thought it could be fun to write a story where Chuck, Sarah and Casey go to Lima on a mission. So here is my attempt.**

"Ok team Bartowski we have a very sensitive mission here." General Beckman said over the video link. "We are going to a district In Ohio called Lima. Chuck, you and Agent Walker will pose as seniors while you Colonel are to pose as a new history teacher. We believe that something very suspicious is going on in the schools glee club, the New Directions, and also their co-coaches Will Schuster and Sue Sylvester."

As she said the last name Chuck flashed. "She's a seven times over national champion for cheerleading and has a few previous offences but not for anything serious. Just some parking tickets a minor shoplift when she was 15 and one for public nudity."

"Public nudity?" Sarah questioned with a confused look on her face. "But I tho…"

"In 1989 she was arrested for swimming naked in a mall fountain at 3 in the morning. We caught her after she set the alarm off, she was completely drunk and we still to this day have no idea how she got in." Beckman cut in with an exasperated sigh. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Casey saw this as his opportunity to get a word in, "So General you said something suspicious, what are we dealing with here? Drugs? Arms dealings? Murder?"

"We don't know Colonel Casey, tats why we're sending you. To find out what's going on and to stop it. Remember we have no idea what we're dealing with so be careful and any intel send directly to me BEFORE you do anything. Good luck team" Beckman finished, cutting the feed and leaving the team to prepare.

William McKinley high was in chaos. The school ran outside as the fire alarm blared, sprinklers whirred and the New directions, the schools glee club, finished off their brand new Britney spears number, including Will Schuster.

Later that day after the student body had been calmed down and had returned to their lessons and the glee club had been lectured by principle figgins, Will sat down in figgins office and wondered whether after that debacle, he still had a job.

"William what do you think you were doing? If you're not careful I shall have to force you to go back to the list of songs approved by my pastor, three children are in the nurses office and sue is on her way to the hospital to get a neck brace! What do you have to say for yourself?" he ranted to will who's only thoughts were that once she was back sue really was going to kill him this time. And what would she do to the glee club? This was all his fault. He should have never got up on stage to impress Emma, she was with Carl and he'd agreed to back off. He had risked his job, his now even more platonic relationship with Emma and most importantly the glee club. What they do if it was disbanded? Hell, what would he do? At the moment glee club was the only good thing he had going for him, he had lost both his girlfriend and his wife, he was stuck in a dead end job that he wasn't even that good at and he had now made his arch enemy who wanted to destroy him, hate him even more.

"Now I have a way for you to make it up to me and the rest of the students." Principle figgins hinted.

"Yes, of course, anything. Is it more janitor duty?" will sat up eagerly as a way to make things better meant that he and the New Directions were safe.

"We have a new teacher and two new students arriving at this school. They are part of a transfer that has been arranged by the school board. The new history teacher is called John Casey and the students are Charles Carmichael and Sarah Walker. They will both be in your Spanish class and I want you to encourage them to join the glee club. They have already agreed to join the football team and the cheerio's, and Charles is even considering joining the AV club, so asking them to join glee club would be a good way for you to keep an eye on them. Think of this as a mission will, like a spy."

"A spy? But I'm a Spanish teacher. And why would being friendly to a teacher and a few new students have anything to do with spy work?"

Chuck and Sarah walked through the halls of the high school with their hands clasped. They had only been dating for a few weeks and were still getting used to being able to be that way with each other when they were in private. As they were walking past the cafeteria a jock threw a purple grape slush drink at a short girl with a plaid skirt, animal sweater and knee socks. She gasped as the cool icy liquid dripped down her face. Another jock stormed up and said "what the hell Karofsky! I thought we were done with this!" as he said this he pushed the jock he had called Karofsky against the lockers. Two other kids, a boy dressed in what looked like a woman's sweater and a black girl with loud clothes and lots of bling came to the other girl's aid. They took her into the bathroom, to clean her off.

"What is this place" Sarah asked with a shocked look on her face, "I mean high school was bad but not this bad. Where are all the teachers? Why aren't they doing something?"

"They aren't doing anything because they don't care." Said a mowhawed boy stood behind them. "You're the new kids right, Charles and Sarah. I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck. If they didn't I would totally beat them down and make them sorry so just saying."

"umm sure puck, my real names Charles but everyone calls me Chuck and like you said this is Sarah, my girlfriend." Chuck replied with a look on his face that suggested he didn't trust Puck.

"So what class are you in first?" Puck asked after an awkward silence had started.

Sarah grabbed the schedule out of Chuck's hands and stared at it, looking for the right day. "Umm we have a double free period so do we like go to the library or something?"

"You could do that or you could come with me and meet the New Directions. It's our schools resident glee club and it's like the coolest club in school besides the football team and the cheerio's." Puck didn't know why but he saw something in these two that screamed '_I'm someone who you can trust! Pick me to be your best friend!"_ and he felt that glee club needed that. Also as the requirements for sectionals had gone up to fourteen people needed o the team, these two would complete it now that they had found that Sam kid. Finn was working on getting him to audition. The only thing was, could they sing?


End file.
